Talk:Unnatural Selection (episode)
Removed I removed the following note, as it has been uncited for over three years now: * Actress Diana Muldaur felt so tired during the shooting of this episode and the use of extensive make-up that she promised this would be her last season and she would never act on science fiction again. The inconsistency is better covered at genetic engineering and Darwin Genetic Research Station, the latter of which provides at least an apocryphal explanation: * The episode seems to ignore the "ban on genetic engineering" that has been mentioned in several other episodes of at least three different series, even though it was only established later in real cronology. The following isn't really relevant to the episode page: * While the particular combination of medical elements used has not yet occurred, all individual elements of the disease are named, known phenomena: this episode describes a genetically engineered airborne retrovirus which accelerates the immune system into a terminally excessive general autoimmune response. – Cleanse ( talk | ) 08:40, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Should these BG notes be removed? * Although Kingsley states she´s much younger than she looks, there´s no mention about her beauty. It´s possible that the character of Rina was created to fulfill the young Kingsley´s role as beauty of the week, appearing during the whole episode, and not just a brief closing scene, as a way to please the male audience, since the appearance of the 2 focused female characters is deteriorating. While Diana Muldaur receives special make-up to look older as the story progresses, Patricia Smith appears in her normal age during most of the episode. It may be that the producers felt that showcasing a very attractive young woman as a surprise at the end (in contrast to her older version) could have sounded detrimental to the actress who would portrait Mendel/Kingsley. This may explain how the totally unrelated Rina came to be, even though she was also discarded. * Diana Muldaur and Patricia Smith, who worked together on Gene Roddenberry´s Planet Earth, had a hard time with the heavy make-up, and swore they would never act in Science Fiction again. The above are both uncited and mostly speculation. I think they should be removedMajorTom1 09:33, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :I agree, and removed both. The first is speculation and original research, as you noted. The second is a variation on a previously-removed note (see above), and would need a citation to be returned.– Cleanse ( talk | ) 06:08, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Removed More background information without citation: * The episode was heavily rewritten by Maurice Hurley, removing a number of scenes set aboard the ''Lantree, thus avoiding having to redress the Enterprise sets (only the battle bridge set was redressed for the Lantree). The changes include the destruction of the Lantree being moved from the middle of the story to the end, and originally was to be done by Worf initiating the ship's auto-destruct instead of a Photon torpedo, as in the final episode.'' * In an earlier concept of the story, a strikingly beautiful and fully recovered Dr. Mendel would be seen on the viewscreen of the ''Enterprise during the last minutes, thanking the crew for saving the lives of everyone on the station. To save time and money (with a younger actress) this idea of a scene was discarded and the audience never gets to see Kingsley in her true, young and healthy form.'' * Reportedly, when Meaney first saw the script, he thought his character had been replaced, rather than named. - Tom (talk) 10:38, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Removed passage from story I took out the following sentence and re-worded it. It doesn't appear to be part of the story, and seems more relevant as a background note, if it can be confirmed. :With an uncharacteristic lapse in consistency, Picard gains access to the Lantree's on-board bridge-monitor, despite mis-identifiying the Captain of the Lantree as "Esi" Telaka. Not sure what consistency the sentence is talking about, but the mis-identification could just be a mispronunciation or the computer didn't need a correct pronunciation of that captain's name for the link. Thebilldude (talk) 05:07, January 18, 2017 (UTC) Error I have a error but I don't know where to place it or if I should place it. "When the Lantree bridge monitor is engaged and they view Isao Telaka up close, Data is at the operations station, however after Pulaski says they died of old age, Data is working on a aft station.". SketchFan98 (talk) 08:05, July 20, 2018 (UTC) :Sounds like a nitpick, which we don't document -- Capricorn (talk) 16:30, July 21, 2018 (UTC)